ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
毛骨悚然的邀請函
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 挑戰偉大的領主 * 活動時間: 10/19/18 16:00 - 11/6/18 15:59 (UTC +8) * 兌換時間: 10/19/18 16:00 - 11/10/18 15:59 (UTC +8) 獎勵 You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the Farplane to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. Exclusive= 兌換道具 |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 毛骨悚然的邀請函 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用綠魔法 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Steel Bat |boss = Skeleton |drop = }} |-| 中級= 毛骨悚然的邀請函 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use white magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Skeleton Steel Bat |boss = Zombie |drop = }} |-| 上級= 毛骨悚然的邀請函 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use black magic |mission-3 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Skeleton Zombie |boss = Ghoul |drop = }} |-| 超級= 毛骨悚然的邀請函 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Deal light damage 2 times or more to an enemy |mission-3 = No magic |mission-4 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ghoul Zombie |boss = Revenant |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 毛骨悚然的邀請函 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Activate an element chain 2 times or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = Defeat the Vampire Lord with a limit burst |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ghoul Revenant Skeleton Zombie |boss = 吸血鬼領主 |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 毛骨悚然的邀請函 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ghoul Revenant Skeleton Zombie |boss = 吸血鬼領主 |drop = }} Boss Info (LGD) Abilities * Death Drain: Magic damage (10x) to one enemy. Restore 15% HP to caster. * Time for a Feast: Hybrid* damage (1x) as MP drain (50%) to all enemies. Remove all status effects from all enemies. * Seductive Gesture: Magic damage (5x) to all enemies. Inflict charm (15%) for 2 turns to all enemies. * Intense Glare: Physical damage (9x) to one enemy # Inflict 1 random status ailment (others 30%, petrify 100%) to one enemy * Menacing Swarm: Magic damage (3x) to all enemies. Decrease ATK (50%) for 3 turns to all enemies. Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Pumpkin Bat drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * 所有不死族敵人，除非擔任該關的BOSS，否則都可以用 Raise 秒殺。